The Valkyrior's Tale
by Tarma
Summary: What if Methos wasn't the oldest Immortal alive? And what if it was a woman?? Oh the possibilites


Disclaimer: All characters from Highlander belong to whomever created them.   
Although I wish I could say that Methos is mine.  
  
  
  
The Valkyrior  
  
The two men sat at the bar, not really talking to each other but not ignoring either. The seemingly older one finished his glass of scotch and beckoned to the bartender. While the younger sat watching the band onstage and enjoying a glass of beer. The gray haired bartender walked over with a bottle of scotch and another bottle of beer. "So what do you guys think of the band? They're a little green but I thought I'd give them a shot." The bartender known as Joe Dawson told his two friends as he was placing their drinks in front of them. "Not bad Joe, not bad at all! Is that another beer?" The younger looking man asked finishing off the current glass and pouring the new bottle into his glass. Already there were three empty bottles lined up on the bar next to the draining fourth. "You should take it easy old man, the nights still young." The second man told him with a Scottish burr. "Joe, I think these guys are even better than the last ones. Just look how Adam is zoned." The Scot laughed as he brushed back his long dark hair over his shoulders.  
"Well MacLeod I had to get his attention one day without using beer." The bartender laughed and went to attend to his other customers, leaving his friends to enjoy the music and their drinks.  
  
Methos ,or to his mortal and young immortal friends Adam Pierson, sat quietly listening to the blues band onstage. "They were good" he thought to himself while he savored his beer. That's when he felt it, the buzz of an immortal and an old one at that. He could tell because of the strength of it. "Oh God! Please don't let it be Cassandra." He pleaded within his thoughts. Even after the deaths of the other horsemen, he never seemed to get along with the witch. Methos noticed MacLeod start to look towards the door. Who ever it was had taken a few heads since he or she wasn't as close as he thought.  
Then a shaft of light poured through the doorway and a slim form came through. It wasn't Cassandra though. Even Joe Dawson noticed the two immortals staring at the door for what seemed to be five minutes. A old, possibly powerful immortal was coming. Luckily as a watcher, Joe knew what was bothering his friends. When the slim young woman slipped inside the bar, Joe's breath was taken away. She was beautiful, she was fairly tall, almost the same height as Methos, and long white hair that fell down past her shoulders covering her breasts. There were red streaks throughout the body of hair. Joe noticed her eyes the most, two blue pools of ice, cold as a Canadian winter. But the pendant is what amazed him the most, the last time he saw one like it was in the Watcher's head quarters in the Valkyri archive. The silver chain and topaz stone in the center of a medallion could have been an exact replica of the ones stored in Paris. But it was impossible, the Valkyri were legends and the so called immortal group were long dead over a thousand years ago.  
Duncan MacLeod watched the door carefully as it opened. "It has to be Cassandra" He thought to himself. "She's the only one old enough to give off such a buzz, but why then did it feel so cold?" Then the door was wide open and he knew the answers to his own questions. An ice queen walked in and took in her surroundings. She made both Amanda and Cassandra look so plain in comparison, there was a fire in the ice colored eyes. She wore black jeans topped with a navy pullover. The mountain boots even had wear on them that challenged Methos's boots. As he thought about it she could have stepped out of the eldest immortals closet. Duncan turned to see his friends expression and immediately saw recognition in Adam Pierson's eyes. He had seen that look before when Alexa had been alive. Duncan waited for something to tell him who the mysterious female was and how she knew Methos.  
"He's here!" She thought. Anna Morgan knew immediately that the one she had been looking for was in the bar even before she had walked inside. Her age gave her that ability, she was the oldest left, even older than Methos himself. But he probably assumed her for dead. They hadn't seen each other for over a thousand years. She fingered her chain as she walked over to where he sat at the bar. He still loved her, she could tell by the look in his eyes.  
  
"Hel Nimur" She laughed out to him, not knowing what name to use. She had given him a Germanic name long ago when she had found him dying. Knowing what he would become in future years. It meant death, wisdom and learning. She needed that wisdom and that was why she had come to him. How strange that the teacher would come to the student for help, guidance and reassurance.   
Methos couldn't believe it. He thought she had died with the rest of her tribe. How odd that there had been a tribe of immortals all killed off a thousand years ago. He even visited the caves to remember her. Somehow she had survived. She used the name she had given him before she had ended his first death. He remembered that about his past at least……….  
  
  
Five Thousand Years Ago  
  
The battle was over, hundreds of men lay over the field, some dead, some dying. The wounded tended each other, survivors building funeral byres. Then they saw them, silver armor glittering from the sun. The gasps let out were because the warriors riding through the battlefield were women. They killed the dying with mercy, blessing the wounded. They all wore chains of silver with a topaz in the center of a medallion. White blonde and red haired angels swarmed around. Methos lay dying from several arrows, blood seeping from his mouth, when the white haired woman knelt beside him. She had henna colored streaks turning strands of hair bright red. Her blue eyes were kind as she looked at his wounds. "You have been brave my Hel Nimur, and you shall be rewarded." She whispered in his ear before slitting his throat. Then he died in her arms. When he awoke he was in a camp with two other men nearby, but the rest were the silver clad women. They were tending their horses, making something of a meal and polishing their armor. There were thirteen of them, that's when he felt the buzz. And then his angel pressed a cup to his lips. "drink and all will be explained to you Hel Nimur."  
  
Methos got up and hugged her. "Freya Eira, it's been too long" He welcomed her holding her close. He was no longer the oldest immortal alive, she was, and in the longest time he was relieved.  
"Duncan, Joe this is my friend……" Methos trailed off as he got lost in her blue eyes. "Anna Morgan. Pleased to meet you" Anna finished off while shaking the younger men's hands. Smiling at Methos she sank herself into the arms that still held her. "Well Anna, Can I get you something to drink? I'll put it on Adam's bill, if he ever decides to pay a portion of it." Joe joked at the old immortals expense. "I'd love a rum and coke thank you. I'll get Adam to pay a bit of his bill too. Can't let a nice bar like this lose money on his account." She joked back letting warmth come into her eyes. She liked Methos's friends already.  
Joe left to get Anna's drink and Duncan kissed her hand in welcoming. The true gentleman gave way and such charm shouldn't be wasted. "How long have ye known Adam?" His husky voice rumbled. He won a huge smile in return. "A very long time Duncan. Seems almost like forever." Anna giggled. The Scotsman's voice alone was intriguing and his dark features were out of a romance novel. As Anna though about it, she wished that Methos would be as gallant as Duncan. "He must be young, I wonder if he knows who his friend Adam is?" Anna thought to herself. Clearing his throat, Methos spoke up. "How about we go somewhere more private, do you have any beer over at your place MacLeod?" He suggested, wanting to see what Anna wanted. After so long it had to be something important and he knew MacLeod would want to be the big boy scout and help out the seeming damsel in distress. Methos knew better since he always remembered her as the warrior woman who chose who would be delivered from suffering in war. The one who led for hundreds of years the Valkyrior, whose legend still existed in Norse literature. His lover and teacher of many years ago. Who would have thought that Death of the four horsemen had been taught by a woman.  
Joe came back with the rum and coke for Anna, noticing her finger the silver chain around her neck. "That's an interesting necklace you have on Anna. They say that the Valkyri from Norway wore the same kind of necklace." He commented wondering if perhaps this Anna Morgan was one of those who had killed the group of immortal warriors.  
  
"There through some battlefield, where men fall fast  
Their horses fetlock-deep in blood, they ride  
And pick the bravest warriors out for death  
Whom they bring back with them at night to heaven  
To glad the Gods and feast in Odin's hall"  
Anna recited to a stunned Joe while playing with the necklace in question. "Matthew Arnold wrote that about the Valkyri, many believe they were real." Tears came to Anna's eyes remembering the sight of slain sisters. Noticing Joes wrist, Anna knew he knew she was immortal, perhaps him mentioning her necklace had been a clue to her. The Watchers she had known about for a long time, but they would not know of her. "Have you had your tattoo for very long Joe? I've known a few people with the same design, good people too." She watched his face to see if he had caught on. Methos looked like he was about to laugh. She was straight and to the point as always, it was one of her most annoying and endearing traits.  
  
"For a while now actually, would I know any of your friends?" Joe probed wanting to know more about the immortal who seemed to know about the Watchers and not from Methos. "No, I'm afraid they died along time ago." Anna said sadly.   
"Duncan, Why Don't you, Adam and Anna use my office to talk and I'll join you later." The bartender suggested an went to help some new customers.  
Methos shook himself out of his memories and thought Joes idea was almost better than his own. Not that he would ever admit it but at least there was an endless supply of beer at Joes.  
  
The three immortals headed to the back of the bar with Methos leading the way, Duncan right behind and Anna following the two men. She had always liked to be the last, so that she could watch what was ahead with no worries and behind her for enemy attack. It had become habit over the five and a half thousand years she had been alive. Anna knew that when grouped with immortals, one could always step in or out and off went a head. The Valkyrior's were no exception. Most lost their heads in petty squabbles since the warriors were all of Nordic and Germanic tribes. Tempers flared, sisters died, but sooner or later another would take the fallens place. Until the Valkyriors were slaughtered.  
  
1000 AD Valkyrian Caves, Norway  
  
Anna rode to her ancient home. When she had become immortal and taken in by the Valkyrior she had lived in the caves. Every now and then she would leave but always to come back. She followed the signs, a code that few would know. It took an hour to get to the main cave and what she found appalled her. Lifting her skirt she waded through the mass of rubble that covered the floor. Such destruction could only have happened from multiple quickening. Anna panicked, whipping out her sword, she ran to the other rooms to find her sisters. Someone must know what had happened to the caves. That's when the bodies started to appear. Over one hundred women composed the Valkyrior and all had been beheaded but Anna. "Who could have done this?" Anna cried out. She cried for days as she dragged and carried her sisters to the chamber where each one had been burned to join the thousands that had been of the order. The massive bonfire lasted for nine days. Anna prayed for the courage to carry on and for the peace her sisters deserved in death. Anna searched the caves for clues of who would commit such an atrocity. Finding sword bits and pieces of ripped clothing. Anna knew it had not been just one but three immortals. She knew who they were, she had ridden with them for centuries. Kronos, Caspian and Silas had brutalized her family and they would pay for every head.  
  
Anna caught up with Methos as he sat own on the couch in Joes office. A bright room with little furnishings, a desk and chair, a few bookcases filled with old books and artifacts. The couch, Anna knew was just for Methos, by the way he looked at her when she sat down was one of "This is my territory!". "Adam I want you to know how much I appreciated you killing them or at least Silas, they were the ones who slaughtered us." She touched his shoulder as she spoke. "Who killed Kronos and Caspian?" She asked noticing the pain that filled his eyes.  
"I did." MacLeod spoke up as he leaned against the desk. He had no remorse about the situation. "Who did they kill?" The Scotsman let concern fill his voice. "Were there children?" It showed that he had been a leader of his people. The way he showed compassion so openly was refreshing to Anna, who like Methos rarely showed her emotions.  
"The Valkyrior. My family, there were over one hundred and thirty women, all immortals. One thousand years ago I went back to the caves to find them all slaughtered. I knew the three horsemen had done it, they left enough clues. Adam was not involved, I would have known. I searched for the basterds but couldn't find them. Now I know they have been punished for that crime and for others." Anna explained watching the shock come over Methos' face and tears dropped from his golden eyes in sorrow. Duncan couldn't believe that this fair haired slip of a woman had hunted the three most evil people he had ever encountered in his life. Methos wiped the tears from his face pulling Anna into an embrace. The clan had been his family for the first three hundred years of his immortal life. He looked at Duncan who was baffled by such a woman as Anna. "Don't underestimate her MacLeod she's older than I am. She found me, this is who taught me most of what I know." The oldest man said to a mute highlander. Hoping his friend could accept the fact that the beautiful woman in his arms was older than himself.  
"Well that explains why you fight like a girl and move so gracefully." Dawson's voice piped in, as he hobbled over to the chair at the desk. He then pointed to Anna's necklace and the delicate medallion. "So that would be one of the original Valkyri necklaces and not one that was stolen." He spoke directly to Anna. She took in the aging Watcher, from his jean and t-shirt attire to the cane he used to help him walk. "They all are original necklaces, when one died we would burn the body and give the necklace to someone that would replace her. We were all immortal. In the beginning we numbered three hundred strong. Accidents happened but never the massacre that ended my sisters." Anna spoke strongly about her past. The Watcher looked like he would understand history.  
"You killed millions of men! Mortal men to keep the secret of immortals, you used war as an excuse for your own massacre. Your Valkyrior deserved what they got." Joe exploded. His face going red as he tapped his cane to the words of his accusation.  
Anna couldn't believe her ears, they had not been murderers, they only killed those who were suffering and would die in great amounts of pain. It had nothing to do with hiding their immortality. She started to defend herself when Methos hushed her and argued for her. After all he had witnessed the acts of the Valkyrior himself. "Joe, it was never like that. They never killed anyone who would have survived their wounds. In fact they would help bind wounds and bless each warrior. The only ones died were those who were suffering and dying slowly and were unable to help themselves. They shed tears for each life taken and those who rose immortal were trained or sent to teachers that could help. They never deserved what my brothers did to them." Methos spoke with fervor, his face livid and hands clutching the couch and Anna's hand. A fire was blazing in his eyes, showing exactly how dangerous he was underneath his quiet demeanor. MacLeod stepped in front of Joe in case a fight would break out. Ever the peace keeper he listened with an open mind. "Methos, how would you know what she did after you died?" He let his Scottish accent came out as questioned one of his best friends.  
"Because MacLeod I was one of the last to be released from this world. After I spent around three hundred years with the Valkyrior being taught by Anna. Although we all called her Morgan then." He relaxed as he remembered how vicious she had been when he started his training. "This woman would never hurt a mortal without reason, you have to believe me." Methos demanded of both of his friends.  
Anna grabbed Methos' arm and spoke up for herself while trying to calm him down. "Joe do you hold the same contempt for Methos as me? Did you know I rode with them for a while before Cassandra came to them. I did and I regret every moment. I am Valkyrior, someone who has only killed to relieve warriors from the pain of a long death." Her voice rose as she spoke, her eyes brightened with a fire she thought she had lost a long time ago. Joe nodded as she spoke, tapping his cane in frustration. "But he has changed. Can you say the same thing? Who gave you the right to choose who lived or died?" He asked in a normal tone of voice, the gravel sounding at the end of each question.  
"I value life over everything! I have given up love for peoples lives. No one gave me the right, I took it. I took the chance to give millions of warriors peace and hope there was something waiting for them. That is what the Valkyrior did for every war that was fought while we existed." Anna was crying now, not letting Methos near her because she knew if he touched her once she would never stop weeping. Duncan saw the breakdown that was occurring inside her soul. He knew if that Joe pressed her anymore she would crack. "Joe leave her alone. She's not a monster, she has feelings, even I can tell that all she's done is lessoned the pain in war. Are you blind old man?" The highlander yelled at the Watcher before hugging her close and giving her into Methos' arms, where the oldest man cradled the oldest woman to him crying along with her. Duncan moved Joe outside the office leaving Methos to care for Anna. It was the right thing to do after all.  



End file.
